How They Met And Fell In Love
by Girl-With-No-Name x
Summary: How They First Heard Of Each Other, First Met, Fell In Love, Got Married And Died Together. RL/NT!
1. When He First Heard Her Name

Right, for all my readers out there (PFFT Like I Have Readers!), 'A HogWarts Love Story' and 'Love Story For Remus Lupin' are on pause at the moment! I can't think where to go with them! Any suggestions, please tell me! I thought of this when I was watching 'A Very Potter Musical' and I thought 'Wheres my iPod! I gotta write that shit down!'. So here it is. Don't flame me. But comments will be gladly accepted.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own TWO Harry Potter posters. And my Fangirl crushes on James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Young AND Old! They're still pretty attractive either way, if I'm honest. Oh, and I own some other Harry Potter shit as well. Go my non-existent life!

_When he first heard her name_

"Padfoot! Your bloody owl's making a mess of the room!" James shouted. Sirius' owl had been tapping on his window NON-STOP for A BLOODY HOUR before I could let it in without James skinning it alive. It woke me up. Then, it woke James up. And I had to persuade him not to kill it! Which shouldn't be done if James is sleepy. Or cranky. Or drunk, nor when he's in any form of mental instability. Unless, you're me or Sirius. But even with us, it can take hours. Which it did, but he gave in and didn't kill it when I let it in.

"He's not going to wake up if you yell at him!" Trust me. I know.

"He will. He'd better. Or else I'm going to kill that owl. If it even so much as thinks about taking a crap on my bed, I _will_ kill it."

"You could try threatening his hair. You know how much he loves that!" I laughed. Sirius would probably die for his hair.

"PADFOOT! I SWEAR TO MERLIN IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP, I WILL PERSONALLY DESTROY YOUR HAIR!"

"I'm up!" Sirius jumped out of bed, staring at James like he was insane.

"Moony, did he touch my hair?" He panicked.

"No, Padfoot. He didn't go near your hair! Now take the letter off of your owl and read it before James skins it." I answered.

"Read it. Out loud?" Yes. Yes you are.

"Oh yes. That owl's kept us up for more than an hour. We're knowing what's in that letter." James said, sounding exhausted.

"Ok! Ok! Just don't touch my hair! Come here, Leo!"

"Why in Merlin's name did you call it Leo?"

"Well, I'm named after a constellation, so I named my owl after one too. And Leo's the lion, figured it'd piss my charming mother off the most!" He grinned. He took the letter from the owl and stroked his feathers before sending him off to the owlery.

"Well? What's it say?" James said, still sounding tired.

"It says,

_Dear Sirius,_

_I know it's been a while since I've wrote, and I hope you can forgive me for that. I've got some exciting news! Nymphadora's just showed her first signs of magic! Ted was teasing her and the tap burst and soaked him. It was hilarious. Her hair keeps changing colour depending on her mood, too. When she's angry it goes bright red, and when she's happy it goes a sort of pinkish colour. She's very clumsy though! She nearly fell down the stairs two days ago, and I couldn't tell you how many plates and cups shes broken. I can't understand how one little girl cam cause so much damage! Anyway, I hope all is well with you since you've moved in with the Potter's. From what you've said, they seem lovely people. I hope Regulus is doing OK, even though he pretty much hates my guts like the rest of our charming family! Is James still after that girl he likes? If so, give him my luck! Ted's still his usual messy self! Nymphadora had better not be as messy as he is! That'd be a nightmare. Hope all your exams are going well. You'd better be studying! They don't pass themselves, Sirius! Anyway, hope your friends are keeping well. Please write back as soon as you can._

_All my love,_

_Andromeda_"

"You told your cousin about us?" Me and James asked.

"Yeah! She's the only real family that cares for me. Her and my Uncle. So I tell her everything."

"Everything, everything?" I said, worryingly.

"If your referring to your 'furry little problem', then no. I wouldn't tell her unless you gave me complete permission first. And even then I still probably wouldn't." I gave him a weak smile in gratitude for not telling Andromeda.

"What kind of name is 'Nymphadora'?" James asked curiously.

"It means 'Gift of the Nymphs' or something. I think she's mentioned it meaning that before. She's always liked that name. Not sure why. It's quite a strange name, don't you think?" Sirius said casually.

"I think it's a lovely name." I said. Sirius and James both looked at me.

"So, you've got the hots for my cousin's kid, eh Moony! You'll have to wait a while. She's only three!"

"I do not have the hots for Nymphadora! I just happen to think it's a very lovely name, that's all." He really is infuriating sometimes.

"Fine. I believe you!" Liar. Liar. Sirius Black, you bloody liar!

"So you should! That's a thirteen year difference! That's creepy."

"Yeah that's true! Good job Lily's only two months older, eh!" James laughed. He's never going to give up on her, is he?

"I'm replying to the letter now. You got anything you want to say to Andromeda?" Sirius said, grabbing some parchment and a quill.

"Tell her 'Yes, James is still chasing Lily, but to no avail'." James laughed again.

"Tell her 'Remus thinks Nymphadora is a lovely name, despite what James and Sirius think!'." I chuckled.

"If that's what you want!" grinned Sirius. I don't doubt for one minute that he was going to put that in his letter.

"You just sent Leo back to the owlery! You'll have to reply later." James suddenly said.

"Damn. Guess I'll send it later then."

"Yep! Guess you'll have to."

Nymphadora. Nym - pha - dora. What an interesting name. It's very pretty. Oh Merlin! That could be mistaken for homosexual tendencies! Saying a name is 'pretty'. What am I, a girl?

Right. Before any of you say it, I know it's shit. You know it's shit. EVERYONE knows it's shit. So don't flame me please. I will cry if you flame me.

Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,

Girl-With-No-Name x


	2. When She First Heard His

Thanks for the review! Glad you like it! Anyone else reading and not reviewing, I'm coming after you! Oh, don't cry! I'm only playing. I'm soft really :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I'm afraid! I'm going to go curl up in my sock drawer, and cry myself to sleep! :'(

Oh! And this is in Andromeda's POV, since Tonks is only 3 in this part!

_When she first heard his_

"Mummy! Mummy! Wake up! Leo's here! Sirius sended a letter back! Read it, Mummy!"

I opened my eyes to see my beautiful pink haired daughter bouncing up and down next to my bed. Her face was flushed with excitement because my dear cousin replied to my letter. She always gets so excited when he writes. I guess it's because apart from Sirius, no-one from the Black family has anything to do with us.

"Ok, Nymphadora. Let Leo in and I'll read you the letter." I smiled.

"Don't call me that, Mummy! It's a silly name." she said, scrunching her face up. I laughed and stroked her pink hair.

"What would you like me to call you then, Sweetheart?"

"Dora. That's what Daddy calls me! That's nice."

"Ok, Dora. Let Leo in and I'll read you the letter." She ran to the window and jumped to reach the window latch. The window swung open and Leo flew to my bed. Nymphadora toddled along after him before jumping up on to my lap. I took the letter from Leo before he perched himself on a nearby chair.

"It says,

_Hey Andromena,_

_It's so nice to hear from you again. Everything is great at the Potters. They treat me like one of their own, better than Mum and Dad did. You'd best keep an eye on Nymphadora, you don't want her breaking everything! My exams are going great, and I haven't studied a bit! Hope Ted's doing alright at his new job. It's a muggle job, isn't it? My friends made me read your letter to them since Leo woke them up. James said 'Yes, he is still chasing Lily, but to no avail.' and Remus thinks that Nymphadora is a lovely name. I'm sorry, but I don't know how Regulus is doing since he refuses to acknowledge my existence. I think he's still a baby Death Eater in training, but I'm not sure. I'm sorry that this reply is short, but not much has happened recently. If anything happens, I'll be sure to write and tell you. Tell Nymphadora I said Hi!_

_Lots of love,_

_Sirius_"

"Who said my name's lovely? It's not." argued Dora.

"Remus, one of Sirius' friends." I smiled.

"Rey-mus. That's a silly name too! So it's not just me!"

"Don't be so mean, Nymphadora!"

"Ok, Mummy. I'm sorry." she said, hugging me.

"Dora, would you like to feed Leo?" I whispered.

"Yes, please Mummy!" she cried. She loves feeding Leo.

"Ok. Well, his food is in that cupboard down there, so you can feed him whenever you're ready!" she jumped off my knee and ram to the cupboard. She took out a handful of owl pellets and held them up high, spilling some on to her head. Leo swooped in and took some of the pellets. She squealed in excitement as he took some more pellets from her hand and then ate the pellets in her hair.

"I'm replying to Sirius later, sweety. Would you like me to put that you think his friend's name is silly?"

"No Mummy! Sirius might not like me if I don't like his friends!" she panicked.

"He'll always like you. You're his family."

"What about Aunty Bella and Aunty Cissy? They don't like us and we're family." she asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

"I'll tell you when you're older, Sweetheart."

Short. I know. But they get longer in future chapters I promise! Next chapter: _When They First Gazed At Each Other_


	3. When They First Gazed At Each Other

Sorry it took me a very long to update! Started my GCSEs, so don't kill me. Also, I met what has to be the biggest whore ever, and she's one bitchy comment away from having a pen in her face. And to top it all off, I'm tired. So don't flame me because I will lash out and hurt you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Freakin' Potter. JK does. *Crys to myself*

Oh, and this is Tonk's POV. Next Chapter Will Be Remus'! Don't worry!

_When They First Gazed At Each Other_

The first Order of the Phoenix meeting has just finished! It's very kick-ass, if I may say so. And, I also met Sirius for the first time! He's really funny considering he was in Azkaban for twelve years. He really makes me laugh. I can see why Mum likes him better than all the other Black's.

"Are you staying for tea, dear?" Molly Weasley asked me.

"Yes please, Molly." I turned around and stumbled over the table, knocking into somebody.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm so clumsy! I tripped over-"

"No, it's entirely my fault. I wasn't looking were I was going. I'm sorry." I looked up and saw what has to be the most attractive man EVER! He's got slightly greyish-brown hair and deep brown eyes that made my heart tingle. Damn! I think I may have a crush on this man and I don't even know his name. I think I'll ask him.

"Hi, I'm Tonks." I said, thrusting my hand forward.

"Hello Tonks. I'm Remus." Remus. That name sounds so familiar. Where've I heard it before?

"Oh, Nymphadora! I see you've met my good friend Remus."

"Don't _call_ me Nymphadora." I said between clenched teeth. I saw my hair turn red as I got annoyed with Sirius but I shook my head and it was pink once more.

"Fine. I'll call you Dora like Dromena then! Sorry about this, Remus. She's never like her name."

"I think you've mentioned that before Sirius." Mmm. His voice is almost sexual. He's tall in comparison to me, but I'm guessing he's gentle since he doesn't look very violent. Apart from a few fading scars on his cheek.

"So you've mentioned me before?" I asked curiously.

"When you were younger, me and your mum wrote to each other all the time, being one of only two family members I spoke to. She talked about you often." THATS WHERE I'VE HEARD HIS NAME! My mum read me the letters when I was a kid! I remember Sirius talking about him a couple of times.

"Yeah, I remember those letters. Mum read them to me." Sirius chuckled at me before walking off to speak to Mad-Eye.

"I remember first hearing your name in those letters. I thought it was a silly name." I smiled at Remus. He is far too cute for his own good.

"I heard your name in one of your mothers letters when I was sixteen. I thought Nymphadora was a lovely name, but Sirius and James didn't seem to think so." His voice tinged with sadness as he talked about his friend.

"Sirius and James were right. Nymphadora is a silly name."

"It's not. It's a lovely name." he said, shyly. Sirius mentioned he was quiet around new people in one of mum's old letters.

"Well, thank you for thinking so, Remus. Remus is a nice name too." I chuckled. He smiled and got up to talk to Sirius. Damn, his and his smile. That smile is bloody gorgeous. And his arse ain't that bad either!

"_Nymphadooooora!_ Are you checking out my best friend's arse there. You seemed to have a nice time flirting with him." My mother's dear cousin whispered loudly.

"We weren't flirting, Sirius! We were making friendly conversation. And don't call me Nymphadora!" I hissed, my hair turned blood red.

"Yeah, whilst you drooled on the floor. At multiple times in your little talk, I nearly had to pick your jaw off of the ground. Admit it, you like Remus!"

"How old are you, Sirius? I do not feel that way about him." Liar. Liar, Tonks. You are such a liar. I shook my hair back to my favourite bubblegum pink before Sirius carried on speaking.

"Fine. You don't like like Remus." Sirius huffed before skulking away like a stubborn little kid. I honestly think he's secretly a kid in a man's body. That's how childish he can be.

I turned my head back to the arse on Remus Lupin before Molly told me tea was ready. I smiled, as I was starving. I walked into the room which held the table and quickly found a seat. The Weasley kids followed soon after as did Hermione and Harry. Ginny sat next to me as she loves the fact I'm a metamorphagus. I've changed my facial features for her and Hermione on many occasions to make them laugh. I saw Remus walk in and take a seat near Harry. My gaze was immediately on him as he sat there, silently. He looked up and, for a fleeting second, his gaze locked on to mine. It was like a wave of emotion hit me all at once. This isn't any old crush, oh no. Merlin couldn't be that nice. This is full on love. If I don't have a child and grow old with that man sat over there, then I can say goodbye to rational thought. Goodbye sanity. Goodbye common sense. I truly do feel affection for this man, and I'm not giving him up without a fight.

"Tonks! You're staying!" Ginny squealed.

"Yeah, Ginny. Your mum asked me if I wanted tea, so I stayed. How've you been? How's school?"

"You sound so boring!"

"I know. Just curious, that's all. Hey! Watch this." I thought hard and turned my nose into a duck's bill. Ginny barked with laughter, drawing attention to us.

"That is amazing! I wish I could do that."

"What? Like this?" I thought extremely hard and my hair turned bright blue, my skin tinged with green and my eyes turned orange. Ginny squealed with laughter as I changed myself back. I saw out of the corner of my eye a certain brown-grey haired head look at me and then turn away. He is far too delicious. I may have to ravish him in the table. Right here. Right no-

"Tonks? You in there? You were out of it for a second."

"Oh yeah. Just thinking." Sure. That's not going to raise questions.

"Aboooouutttt?" Damn it Ginny!

"Nothing in particular."

"You're thinking about a guy. I can tell." Caught. No. Play dumb. No! Admit everything. No. Definitely play dumb.

"No I'm not! I'm just thinking."

"About a guy?"

"No. Thinking about the Order, that's all."

"Aahh. So it's somebody in the Order. Let's see... Snape?" She said.

"What, NO!" I said, pulling a face.

"Sirius?" She smiled.

"We're related Ginny! That's just sick." I laughed.

"Remus?" YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES.

"Nope. Only met him today!" Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"Mad-Eye?" She said before we both burst out laughing at the thought of me and Mad-Eye.

"It's no-one! I was just thinking!" I smiled.

"About?" Quick think of something to distract her. Wait! I know! I thought hard and changed my nose into a snout. She had tears pouring down her face through laughter.

"That's what I was thinking about! Not some guy!" Sirius coughed into his drink trying not to laugh. I stared daggers into his cup and turned back to Ginny.

"Find something funny, Sirius?" I asked, fake sweetness filling my voice.

"Not at all, Nymphadora." He smirked. I could kill him right here. All I'd have to do is pick up a knife and thr-

"I still think that you were thinking about some guy. Who is it?"

"No-one."

"Fine! I'll find out sooner or later though."

"Hey Ginny!" said some girl I don't recognise. She only looks about 15.

"Hey 'Mione! This is Nymphadora, but everyone calls her Tonks. Tonks, this is Hermione. She's friends with Ron and Harry."

"Hello 'Mione! Nice to meet you." I smiled pleasantly at the clever looking girl as she sat down.

"Pleasure to meet you too." She smiled.

"LOOK WHAT SHE CAN DO! It's hilarious." Ginny squealed. She squeals far too much. Ginny looked at my nose and I knew instantaneously what she wanted me to show her. I changed my nose into a duck bill and turned my hair bright orange.

"That's incredible! You're a metamorphagus!" she beamed.

"Yep. That's me!"

"Tonks, back to what we were talking about before, who is he?"

"Who's who?" Hermione asked, curiosity filling her voice.

"Tonks was thinking about some guy before, and refuses to tell me who."

"Can't say I blame her, Gin. You've got a huge mouth, and are a big gossip." Hermione laughed.

"So! I still deserve to know!"

"I wasn't thinking about anybody, Ginny!"

"Denial." she sang.

"Leave her Ginny. If she doesn't want to tell you, she doesn't have to." I can tell that this Hermione is a very sweet person. So unlike evil Ginny. I leant my head against my right hand ad glanced quickly at Remus. So fast that nobody would have noticed unless they were looking. Boy, does Remus look cute sat over there. I saw Sirius smirking at me out of the corner of my eye. But I didn't care.

DON'T HIT ME! I can't seem to write long chapters recently, so this is what crap I came up with. Oh, and could whoever sent me that reaaally creepy comment 'UPDATE' come forward, as I'm utterly and completely terrified by this comment.

Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,

Your Drac- I mean Girl-With-No-Name x


End file.
